


The Sound of Silence

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, Narrow Minded People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> She’s turning a year old and Clint is amazed. Mostly because this little baby girl babbling in his arms still has only fuzzy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

 

Clint smiles as he holds his one year old, grinning as he carefully tosses her up and down, his hands never fully leaving her. Her laughter fills the room, completely free and he grins a bit before he carefully cradles her to his chest and smiles at her. “Daddy loves you,” he stated, even as he signed it.

He grinned as she grabbed at his hand in response, curling her fingers into the needed positions, though it wasn’t perfect. They had been told it would be normal. She wasn’t behind (the lack of talking was because she wasn’t sure how and the babbling was an attempt to talk that way) and she was actually ahead in her fine motor skills.

She just had trouble signing ‘I love you’ still. It had amused the specialist they took her to (well, Phil mostly), but Clint was just happy she knew what he was saying.

Or was at least mimicking it beautifully.

However, she is turning a year old today and she still only has baby fuzz for hair.

He smiled and ran a hand reverently over his baby girl’s head before pressing a kiss to her forehead gently. He easily held her and headed out to where Phil had finished loading up the car.

He didn’t trust Clint to do it, with good reason.

He was a perfectionist and liked to do everything himself.

Clint grinned as he carefully settled his baby girl into her car seat. He rubbed her tummy and made funny faces as he buckled her up, earning happy squeals from his daughter. He grinned and ducked out, carefully, and smiled a bit at Phil before he carefully shut the door, settling into the driver’s seat, already starting up the car, the air conditioning blasting out. He immediately smiled brightly at Phil as the man slid into the passenger seat.

“Got the directions?” Clint asked.

“Always,” Phil answered.

* * *

“Well, at least it was fun for my Bessie,” Clint stated as he held the bags of things, Phil carrying their sleeping one year old in his arms as they walked up the drive to the house that they had only recently moved into.

“Do you think I could kill them?” Phil asked softly and Clint shook his head as he opened the door for Phil.

The man sighed and gently settled their daughter on her ‘birthday quilt’ that they had made from swatches of clothes that couldn’t be sent to various charities that was still laid out on the floor of their living room. Phil immediately reaches for Na-fu, the dragon, which is resting on the left hand side table, one of two that frame the large sofa that they have fallen asleep on too often to count, even before they moved into the house, and carefully settles it next to Elizabeth.

As if by magic, she reaches out and pulls it close.

The fact she leaves it behind at all is a miracle within itself, but then again, they don’t keep it from her at home. Phil sighs softly and gently runs a hand over her fuzzy head before he carefully stood. “I _hate_ them,” he hissed softly and Clint settled the bags on the kitchen table before he hurried to Phil’s side.

“It is her first birthday and she had fun. She was able to play with kids her age. Isn’t that enough?” Clint asked softly.

“It would be fine…if she would have those friends next year,” he stated and Clint wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, rocking the agent gently.

By the time the man was calm, they focused on making up a second part of the day, checking in on Elizabeth. They woke her before she could sleep for too long, knowing it would still be difficult to have her go to sleep tonight and got Natasha and Nick to swing by for her birthday.

Neither learned of parents with narrow minds.

Phil just pretends like he can’t hear their whispers the next time he drops his daughter off at the infant preschool.

Because Clint is right.

They can’t change other people’s opinions.

They can only hope that their kids don’t follow in their footsteps.


End file.
